Dino Charge: The Final Battle
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Sledge comes back to Swellview for the last two energems. When Cheyenne and Ray realize that they possess the last two energems, the Power Rangers come to Swellview to help them.
1. The Final Episode

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, dear readers. I watched the season finale of Power Rangers: Dino Charge and now they came out with a new Power Rangers series. It's called Power Rangers: Super Dino Charge. I think it's time that Swellview deserves a new supervillain and I think it's time for Cheyenne and Captain Man to power up. So get ready to charge with Power Rangers Dino Charge.**

"Dad, hurry!" I yelled as I was sitting down at Ray's desk.

It was 11:59 a.m. on a Saturday morning. Power Rangers Dino Charge started at noon and Ray had exactly one minute to get in here. The sprocket door opened and Ray came running in.

"Cheyenne, turn the channel!" Ray told me.

I then turned the channel to Nickelodeon. Ray turned the volume up, the clock struck noon, and Ray placed his arm around me and we started watching Power Rangers Dino Charge.

As we were watching, the theme song came on and I started singing:

In a world full of strife

We must fight to survive

Try to break the chains that divide

There is only one chance

To take the right stance

Hold tight! Keep our power alive

Go Go Power Rangers

Don't you ever stop

Go Go Power Rangers

You will rise up to the top

Rangers forever

Dino charge

Altogether

Power Rangers (x2)

After the theme song, it went to commercial break.

Ray went to go get some popcorn from the Auto Snacks Machine. As Ray was getting popcorn, the elevator crashed and Henry came in.

"Hey, Cheyenne." Henry said as he now came over to me.

"Oh…Hi, Henry." I said as I still kept my eyes on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked me.

"Watching the last episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge." I told Henry.

"Don't you know that's a boy show?" Henry asked me.

"Yeah. So…" I said.

Then, Ray came back over to where I was. Right after Ray placed the bowl of popcorn on the desk, the episode came back on.

As we were watching the episode, Henry came right between us.

"So, this villain named Sledge is now going after the Power Rangers for their energems?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. Shhh…" Me and Ray said as we kept our eyes fixed on the screen.

"Fine." Henry said. Then, he left.

As the episode was getting to the part where Kendall and the rest of the Power Rangers were about to defeat Sledge, the power went off.

Then, as me and Ray just sat there in the dark, about five minutes later, the power came back on and the screen came back on and what was showing was the credits. We missed it!

"What…What happened?" Ray asked me.

"I'm not sure but, the Keeper is telling me that we've got company." I told Ray.

"But, who?" Ray asked me.

"I'm not sure, Daddy, I'm not sure." I told Ray.

 **(They missed the season finale episode. But, who would mess with the power surge? Well, you'll just have to see in the next chapter. Also tell me to update. Thanks**


	2. Meet The Characters

Have you ever watched the series Power Rangers Dino Charge?

If so, you know the characters. If not, then, I will tell you about the characters.

Tyler: Tyler is the red ranger. He wants to know more about his dad.

Shelby: Shelby is the pink ranger.

Koda: Koda is the blue ranger. He was a caveman that was found in ice and he was unthawed by Riley's blast from his charger thing.

Riley: Riley is the green ranger.

Chase: Chase is the black ranger who has an Australian accent.

Kendall: Kendall is now the purple ranger because she found the purple energem.

Sir Ivan of Zandar: He is the gold ranger.

Prince Phillip III: He is the gray graphite ranger.

Keeper: He is a alien who introduced them to dinosaurs.

Villains:

Sledge: He is the villain who is after the dino chargers (energems)

Poisandra: She's on Sledge's crew who wears hearts on her costume and she helps Sledge with finding the energems.

 **(If you want to know more about the characters, you can ask me or you can go look up Power Rangers Dino Charge. Tell me to update. Thanks**


	3. Sleepless Night

At about eleven thirty, as I was sleeping, there was a loud THUD and when I heard it, I got up.

When I got up, the lights in the Man Cave came on and Ray came into the Man Cave.

"Cheyenne, baby, what are you doing in here?" Ray asked me.

"Huh? What?" I said, half asleep and half awake.

"Are you jumping in here?" Ray asked me.

"No, Daddy, I'm not jumping. I was sleeping." I told Ray as I was about to fall asleep.

"Okay, baby, but, if you hear anything, come and get me, okay, my baby?" Ray told me as my eyes were about to close.

"Okay, Daddy, I will." I said to Ray.

Then, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep and safe sleep. Ray then went back to bed.

2:00 A.M.

As I was sleeping, I heard the same loud THUD and this time, it was much harder. I fell from the couch and landed on the cold, hard floor.

As I was on the cold, hard floor, the Man Cave lights came back on, the sprocket door opened and Ray came running into the Man Cave, wearing his Captain Man costume.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, are you okay?" Ray asked me.

I opened my teary eyes and found my dad in his superhero costume.

"I'm okay, Daddy, it's just…" I started saying before tears began to roll down from my eyes.

"It's just what, baby?" Ray asked me as he now was kneeling down to me.

"It's just…I…can't…" I told Ray as I was about to cry.

"You can't what, baby?" Ray asked me as he placed his gloved hand on my heart.

"I…can't…sleep!" I told Ray. Then, I began to cry.

As I was crying, Ray lifted me up off of the cold, hard floor and he sat down with me in his arms on the couch and he started rocking me.

As Ray was rocking me, my crying ceased and my abnormal heartbeat returned to normal and so did my breathing.

"Why can't you go back to sleep, sweetie?" Ray asked as he was holding me.

"Because I keep hearing this loud THUD and I think it's coming from outside." I told Ray.

Then, Ray went over to the computer, pressed a button, and the image of the thing that was making the noise came up onto the screen.

"What is it, Daddy?" I asked Ray as I went over to Ray's desk.

"I think it's Sledge's ship. Why don't you go back to sleep, sweetheart?" Ray told me.

"Okay, Daddy." I told Ray.

Then, just as I was walking back over to the couch, I fell and landed on the floor.

Ray then helped me up and carried me over to the couch.

He then laid me down on the couch and he tucked me in.

Right after he tucked me in, I fell asleep, he gave me a kiss on my cheek and he then went back into the sprocket.

 **(Okay. Now u know that Cheyenne was scared to go back to sleep b/c of something and Ray had to calm her down. But, what do you think it was that made Cheyenne stay up half the night? Please tell me…Leave your comments and tell me to update. Thanks**


	4. The Meeting

In Sledge's ship, all of Sledge's crew were working while Sledge was relaxing.

"I really want to destroy those Power Rangers and keep their energems." Sledge said.

"But, Sledgieboo, I wanto to marry you." Poisandra said, complainingly.

"Don't worry, Poisandra, baby, just as soon as we destroy those Power Rangers, we'll get married." Sledge said.

"I hope so." Poisandra said. Then, she skipped happily away.

Just as soon as that happened, Fury came in.

"Master, I have some exciting news." Fury said.

"Well, whatever it is, can you hurry with it?" Sledge asked.

"The last two energems have been located." Fury said.

"Where?! Where are the last two energems?!" Sledge asked, now excited.

"They're somewhere in this town called Swellview." Fury said.

"Great. Poisandra and Fury, you two look all over Swellview for the last two energems and DO NOT come back until you have found them both." Sledge told Poisandra and Fury.

Then, Fury and Poisandra went out of the ship.

 **(Ready for chapter 5? If you are, leave your comments for Chapter 4 and tell me to update**


	5. Look What I've Found

As i was sitting on the couch, texting my friend, Shelby, the crime alert went off. Ray then came out of the sprocket and we ran to Ray's desk.

Ray then pressed the button and Gooch came up onto the screen.

"What's up, Gooch?" Ray asked.

"Three criminals have escaped from prison and are now running through the Swellview sewer." Gooch told us.

"Understood." Ray said. Then, Gooch was gone.

"Shall we?" Ray asked, looking at me.

"Let's blow some bubbles and fight some crime." I told Ray as we placed the bubble gumballs into our mouths.

We blew the bubbles and the gum did its magic, changing Ray into Captain Man and me into Captain Woman.

"Let's go, baby!" Captain Man told me.

We then ran over to the tubes, tapped our belt buckles, and the tubes came down around us.

"Call it!" Captain Man said.

"Up the tube." I said.

Then, the tubes sucked us up.

As Captain Man and i were chasing the three criminals down the sewer, i tripped up over something and i fell into the sludge.

When i got back up, my suit was covered in sludge and i then noticed a dark green and a light yellow glow coming from the sludge.

I then took my gloved hand and reached into the sludge.

Right after i found the two glowing things, i then pulled them out of the sludge and held them in my hands.

"Hey, um, Daddy?" i called Captain Man's name.

Captain Man then turned around from tying the 3 criminals.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Captain Man responded as he now was finished with tying the three criminals up and he came over to me.

"I found something." I told Captain Man.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Captain Man responded as he looked at the two things.

"I think they're dino chargers." I told Captain Man.

He then looked at them.

"I guess you're right, Cheyenne. They do have the dinosaurs and the numbers." Captain Man told me.

Then, just as we were looking at the dino chargers and then placing them into the pockets of my toolbelt, the red ranger came.

"Tyler!" i said.

"Don't worry, Captain Man and Cheyenne, i'll take these criminals back to jail. You guys head on home." Tyler said.

He then gave the criminals to the cops and he helped us up to the surface.

 **(Wow. Tyler's first appearance but, do u think that Tyler will appear more than once? Please tell me what u think and i will get right back to you. Tell me to update. Thanks :)**


	6. Keeper and Kendall Come Over

A week later...

It's been a week since we received our energems but, pretty soon, we're going to have to face Sledge.

As i was taking my afternoon nap, the alert rang out.

I then ran over to Ray's desk, pressed the button and Gooch came up onto the screen.

"What's up, Gooch?" i responded.

"Your new friends are here." Gooch said.

"Alright. I'll tell Ray." I told Gooch.

Then, Gooch went off of the screen.

Right after Gooch went off of the screen, the elevator made a crashing noise and when i turned around, i saw an alien and a woman wearing glasses come into the Man Cave.

"Can i help you two?" I asked the alien and the woman who was wearing the glasses.

"Are you Cheyenne?" The woman asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm Kendall and this is Keeper. So, where's your dad?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. DAD!" I said.

Then, Ray came out of the sprocket, wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, and his black and white tennis shoes.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Ray asked me as he placed his arm around me.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Kendall Morgan and Keeper." I said to Ray as he shook hands with Kendall and Keeper.

"So, what are you two here for?" Ray asked.

"We're here because of yours and Cheyenne's energems." Keeper told us.

We then looked at each other.

"But, why?" i asked.

"You see, Cheyenne, you and Ray's energems are entrusted to dinosaurs. Cheyenne, yours is a emerald green energem and it belongs to the parasaurolophus, same as Chase's and Ray, yours belongs to the Maiasaura, which means that Ray's dinosaur will be more protective over the rest of the dinosaurs." Kendall told us.

"Okay. So, what should we do?" Ray asked.

"Why don't you two come by the Dino Bite Cafe tomorrow in Amber Beach?" Keeper asked us.

"Sure." We both said together.

"Okay. So, from this point forward, keep your energems safe and tomorrow, we'll have them converted from energems to dino chargers." Kendall said.

Then, before Kendall and Keeper left, they both gave me a hug.

 **(Okay. Now, you know that Cheyenne possesses the emerald energem which will transform her into the emerald ranger and Ray possesses the yellow energem which will transform him into the yellow ranger. But, when they're together, do you think that Cheyenne will fall in love with one of the other rangers? Please tell me what u think and tell me to update. Thanks :)**


	7. Cheyenne falls in Love

Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum

10:00 A.M.

When we got inside the museum, we saw a girl wearing a pink t-shirt and it had a name tag that said Shelby on it with the triceratops shadow on it and she was waiting by the Dino Bite Café sign.

When she saw us, she grabbed her clipboard and she came running towards us.

"Are you two the possessors of the last two energems?" Shelby asked us.

"Yes. Why?" I said.

"Good. Well, follow me." Shelby said.

We then didn't move an inch.

"Come on…Don't be shy." Shelby said.

Then, we followed her into the entrance of the café.

Right after she guided us into the entrance of the café, we sat down at a table and waited for further instructions.

As Ray and I were sitting down, I saw Tyler. Tyler was cleaning the tables off.

When he noticed me, he came over to me.

"Hi, Cheyenne." Tyler told me.

I then looked deeply into Tyler's eyes.

"Hi, Tyler, you are so cute." I told Tyler, romantically.

"Why, thank you, Cheyenne, you know you're cute too." Tyler said as he was now holding my hand in his.

"You're welcome, Tyler, this is so sweet of you." I said to Tyler as I was holding Tyler's hand.

"I know." Tyler said.

 **(Okay. Now, you know that Tyler is in love with Cheyenne but, do you think their relationship will last long? Well, I hope so. What will happen next? Will Kendall make their new dino chargers like she promised them she would? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Please continue to read this story and please continue to comment. Thanks**


	8. From Energems to Dino Chargers

11:00 A.M.

Right after we got through at the Dino Bite Café, we followed Kendall and the crew all the way down a passageway that leads to their secret base.

When we got there, Kendall started up her chemical set and I then gripped onto Tyler. I was scared. That scared.

"Alright, Ray and Cheyenne, I will need your energems please." Kendall said, kindly.

Ray gave his energem to her but, I couldn't give mine up.

"Cheyenne, girl, what's wrong?" Tyler asked, being kind and sweet to me as he picked me up and held me.

"Kendall's…going…to…hurt…my…energem." I said as I was now crying on Tyler's shoulder.

As I was crying, Koda came over to Tyler and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Your energem really strong." Koda told me.

When Koda told me that, I then stopped crying.

"Don't worry, Cheyenne, I'm not going to hurt your energem. Your energem is really special and really rare just like you." Kendall told me.

When Kendall told me that, I then gave her my emerald green energem and Kendall began to make our dino chargers.

Right after Kendall made our dino chargers, she then gave them back to us and also gave us our energems back.

"Wow! Look at my dino charger, Daddy!" I told Ray as I showed him my dino charger.

"I know, sweetie, look at mine!" Ray said, bragging to me about his dino charger.

As we were looking at each other's dino chargers, Riley came into the room with Sir Ivan and Chase. Seeing me with dried tears, they knew what must've happened.

"What happened with the little girl who didn't want to give up her precious energem? Is she okay?" Sir Ivan asked.

"Don't worry, Ivan, she's fine. She just had a bad panic attack, that's all." Kendall told Sir Ivan.

"So, are we going to have to come here tomorrow to train?" Ray asked.

"I don't think you'll need to come to train. You two can train on your own." Chase said, trying to be mean.

"But, I want to train with Tyler!" I said, now getting fussy and started crying.

Tyler then came over to me, picked me up, and held me.

"It's okay, Cheyenne, it's okay. It's going to be okay. You can train with me, I promise." Tyler told me as he was calming me down.

I then stopped crying.

"Really?" I said as I was drying my tears.

"Yes. I'll meet you at Junk N' Stuff in two days. I love you." Tyler said as he was now hugging me.

"I love you too, Tyler." I said as me and Ray were now walking out of their secret base.

 **(Awww. Isn't that cute? Tyler must really like Cheyenne now but, does he know that she's special? Will Cheyenne and Tyler ever cross paths again? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Please leave your comments and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks**


	9. Training With Tyler

2 days later…

It's been 2 days since I met Tyler and believe me, I miss him. I've been texting him and he's been texting me back. I just hope that I get to see him.

As I was finishing my English III homework, the elevator crashed and right after I got done with my English III homework, I turned around and saw Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler, I'm so glad to see you." I told Tyler as we were hugging each other.

"I'm so glad to see you too, Cheyenne." Tyler told me as we were hugging.

Right after we hugged, we then began to get into position like Tyler and I were inside the real Megazord.

"Okay, Cheyenne, you ready to learn how to fight?" Tyler asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I told Tyler.

"Great. First of all, I'll show you how to do the dino kick flip. Watch." Tyler said.

Then, Tyler showed me how to do the dino kick flip.

Right after he showed me, he then told me to try.

Right after I did the kick, I then tried to flip.

When I tried to flip, I fell and landed on my back.

When I felt the pain, I started crying.

As I was crying, Tyler picked me up and started rubbing me on my back.

"Shhh…Shhh. It's okay, Cheyenne, it's okay. Cheyenne, sweetie, are you okay?" Tyler started saying.

Right as Tyler was calming me down, Ray came into the Man Cave.

"Tyler, what did you do to my daughter?" Ray asked Tyler, concerned that his daughter was crying.

"I didn't do anything to her, sir, I promise you I didn't. I was showing her how to do one of our very powerful moves and when she did that, she fell on her back really hard and that's when she started crying. I then picked her up and I started calming her down." Tyler told Ray.

Ray then came over to Tyler.

"Tyler, I understand that you love Cheyenne very much and I'm deciding that you should stay here and protect her with me." Ray told Tyler.

"I can't…" Tyler started saying.

"Why not, Tyler?" Ray asked.

"Because, me, along with my friends have to protect Amber Beach." Tyler told Ray.

"From who?" Ray asked.

"Sledge. He's after our energems and pretty soon, he'll be after yours and my bae's energems." Tyler said.

Then, when I heard Tyler say the word "bae", my eyes began to open up.

"Cheyenne, my baby, are you okay?" Tyler asked me.

"I'm fine now, Tyler, thanks." I told Tyler.

Then, Tyler placed me down.

Right after Tyler was leaving, he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

 **(Awww. Isn't that cute? Tyler taught Cheyenne how to do one of their special fight moves, but, for a while there, you thought that Tyler hurt Cheyenne. Now, Tyler's calling Cheyenne his bae but, do you think Tyler's and Cheyenne's relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend will last long? And, do you think that Sledge will go after Ray's and Cheyenne's energems? Please comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	10. Sledge Now Knows

Meanwhile, on Sledge's ship…

"Sledge, we have some really BIG news to tell you." Fury said as Poisandra was now sitting beside Sledge, puckering up to him.

"What is it, Fury, can't you see I'm glowering in self pity?" Sledge asked.

"The last two energems have been found." Fury said.

"By who?" Sledge asked.

"By a superhero named Captain Man and his daughter, Cheyenne." Fury said.

"That's great news! Do you have a picture of them both?" Sledge said in excitement.

"In fact, Sledgieboo, I snapped a photo of them both before they left the Swellview Sewer." Poisandra said.

Then, she pulled up the photo on the screen.

"Fury, Poisandra, find them both and bring them to me. I must have their energems!" Sledge told Poisandra and Fury.

"You got it, Sledgieboo." Poisandra told Sledge.

Then, Poisandra and Fury left the ship.

 **(Okay. Now, Sledge knows that Ray, aka Captain Man and his daughter, Cheyenne possesses the last two energems. But, why does he want to capture them? Why does he want the energems? Well, I hope you can figure it out. Continue to comment and also continue to tell me to update because now, the story's going to get really intense.**


	11. The Capture

3:20 P.M.

 _Just 10 minutes before I get out of this English III class to go home._ I said to myself as I was sitting right next to Brianna Fowler.

Then, at 3:22, the afternoon announcements came on.

Right as we were listening to the afternoon announcements, I heard a strange noise coming from my phone.

I then got it out and I answered it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello, Cheyenne." The evil voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Someone you'll meet really soon enough." The evil voice said, taunting me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"How about this, girl? Meet me in the front parking lot in about five minutes." The evil voice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see, girl. You'll see…" The evil voice said.

Then, the bell rung.

3:26 P.M.

Right as I was going to the front of the school, Danny stopped me.

"Hey, Cheyenne." Danny told me.

"Hey, Danny." I said.

"Where are you going? You should be going to the back of the school." Danny told me.

"It's none of your business, Danny." I said.

"What is wrong with you, Cheyenne?" Danny asked.

"I failed my Algebra II factoring quiz and you know that Captain Man will yell at me." I told Danny.

"No, he won't." Danny told me.

"Alright, Danny, I'm going to go. I've got someone to meet in the front parking lot." I told Danny.

Then, I walked out to the front of the school.

As I was waiting for Ray, I saw this villain who had hearts all over her costume and I saw this villain that had horns and had a white face on his costume and they were coming towards me.

"Hi, Cheyenne." Poisandra said in her exciting voice.

"Um, hi, can I help you two?" I said.

"Look, little girl, I know you must be Cheyenne." The male villain said.

"That I am. What do you want?" I said.

Then, Poisandra grabbed a hold of me.

"Hey! Let me go! I've got to get home to my daddy!" I yelled.

"Shut up, girl, give me your energem." The male villain said.

"NEVER! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yelled.

Then, Ray got out of his van, transformed into Captain Man and he then came running over.

As Captain Man was running over to where Poisandra was holding me captive, Fury then shot a weapon at Captain Man and the beam that came out of it hit Captain Man and it caused Captain Man to fall to the ground.

"DADDY!" I screamed.

Then, before I knew it, a purple gas began to envelop me and the gas then knocked me out and then, there was complete darkness.

 **(Okay. Cheyenne didn't know who it was who called her and she didn't suspect that she would get captured. But, how did Fury and Poisandra know where Cheyenne was? And, why did Fury knock Captain Man down to the ground using his weapon? Well, I hope you can figure it out. Also, will Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Kendall, Keeper, Chase, Riley, Ray, and Sir Ivan figure out that Cheyenne's missing? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter. Also, if u want me to update, please leave your comments and also say: "Poor Ray and Tyler. I hope they find their precious Cheyenne soon." And then, tell me to update. Also, please summarize this chapter in your review. Thanks :)**


	12. Being Alone

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was but, I knew that I was in a jail cell in Sledge's ship.

As I sat up on the bed, I could see the same female villain and the same male villain looking at me.

"What...What happened?" I asked the two villains as they were standing outside the cell.

"You fell into a deep sleep, my dear." The female villain said.

Then, I checked to see if my emerald green energem was still on the necklace that I was wearing around my neck. Apparently, it was.

"Okay. Why am I here?" I asked.

"We have to protect you. You're really precious and special just like your energem." The male villain said.

Then, Sledge came over along with Singe.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little girl who possesses the emerald green energem. Tell me, my dear girl, what is your name?" Sledge said as he came into the cell.

"My name is Cheyenne. Cheyenne Rae Manchester." I told Sledge.

"Good. So, um, Cheyenne?" Sledge called my name.

"What?" I responded.

"Can I see your energem?" Sledge asked.

"Sure." I said.

I then pulled out the necklace that had the emerald green energem attached to it and when I did, Sledge then jerks it from my neck and he holds it in his hand.

"Hey! Give me my emerald green energem back!" I yelled.

"No. Poisandra, make sure Cheyenne stays in her cell and Fury, come with me and Singe." Sledge says.

Then, Fury goes along with Sledge and Singe while Poisandra stood outside of my cell.

 **(Poor Cheyenne. She just met Sledge and now, Sledge took her energem away from her and also, she has to stay in a jail cell. What will happen next? Will the Rangers along with Captain Man save Cheyenne? Will Cheyenne fall in love with the Red Ranger? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please continue to stay tuned in and also continue to comment. Also, tell me to update. Thanks**


	13. Rescued By The Red Ranger

This chapter starts from Tyler's POV:

Tyler POV:

As me and Shelby are sitting at a table together, Shelby's phone begins to ring.

"Who is it, Shelby?" I ask her.

She then looks down at the screen and then, looks back up at me.

"It's my friend, Cheyenne." Shelby says.

When I hear Cheyenne's name, I then began to worry about her.

"Is she okay?" I ask Shelby, concerned.

"She says she's been captured by Sledge and is held hostage at Sledge's ship. Also, her energem has been confiscated by Sledge." Shelby says.

"We have to go save her. She could be in grave danger." I told Shelby.

Then, we ran off to Sledge's ship.

My POV:

As I was sleeping on the bed, in my cell, there was an explosion and my cell door opened.

Next thing I noticed, I was looking up into the Red Ranger's face.

"Tyler…" I started saying.

The Red Ranger then placed his gloved finger on my lips.

"Sshh…Cheyenne, it's okay. You're safe." The Red Ranger told me as he was holding me in his arms as I was crying.

Then, Shelby came back.

"Tyler, I can't find Cheyenne's energem." Shelby told Tyler as he was calming me down.

"Call Kendall and tell her she needs to come here to find her energem." Tyler told Shelby.

"I will. Be right back." Shelby said.

Then, she went out.

A few minutes later…

Kendall came running in and she was wearing her purple Power Ranger suit.

"Okay. Shelby and I will go look for Cheyenne's energem while you, Tyler, will stay here and hold Cheyenne. We'll be back as soon as we find Cheyenne's energem." Kendall said.

Then, Kendall and Shelby left.

10 minutes later…

Tyler's POV:

As I was holding Cheyenne, calming her down, Kendall and Shelby emerged.

"Did you find her energem?" I asked.

"We did. How is she?" Kendall asked.

But, before I could answer, Cheyenne began to whine and cry louder.

"She's in really bad shape. We have to get her back to HQ." I said.

Then, we heard voices.

"Come on. Let's get out of here!" Shelby said.

Then, we followed Shelby out of the hatch to the outside.

 **(Okay. Cheyenne's now in really bad shape. But, why? Is it because Sledge drained the energy out of the energem or is it because Poisandra may have injected her with a really bad poison? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so stay tuned!**


	14. Black Blood

This chapter begins with Shelby's POV:

Shelby POV:

I don't know what's wrong with Cheyenne. For the past several days, she's been near Tyler. _There must be something up with Cheyenne and Tyler. I must find out. I must._ I said to myself, keeping it on the low side because Cheyenne hasn't woken up yet.

Kendall's POV:

As I'm examining Cheyenne and her energem, I realized that Cheyenne had cuts on her face and the cuts were a little bit open and blood was pouring out.

I then looked at Cheyenne's energem and realized that her energem was cracked. So, I decided to take a sample of Cheyenne's blood.

As I was taking a sample of Cheyenne's blood, Cheyenne began to fidget and scream.

"Keeper!" I yelled.

Keeper then came walking in.

"Yes, Kendall?" Keeper responded.

"Can you please go get Tyler? Cheyenne won't let me get a sample of her blood." I told Keeper.

"I'll go get him." Keeper told him.

Then, he went to go get Tyler.

Tyler's POV:

As I was sitting at a table in the Dino Bite Café, Keeper came over to me.

"What is it, Keeper? Is Cheyenne okay?" I asked Keeper.

"That's why I'm here. About Cheyenne, she needs you." Keeper told me.

"Okay. I'll follow you." I told Keeper.

Then, we headed down to the HQ.

Kendall's POV:

"Cheyenne, stop fidgeting! I'm trying to get the needle into your vein!" I told Cheyenne as she was fidgeting as I was trying my best to get the needle into her vein.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cheyenne screamed.

Then, just as Cheyenne screamed that, Keeper emerged with Tyler.

"Tyler, thank goodness you're here. Can you help Cheyenne calm down?" I asked Tyler.

Tyler's POV:

Just as soon as I saw Cheyenne, I ran over to her.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, are you okay?" I ask her as I placed my hand in hers.

When I placed my hand in hers, she calmed down and then, Kendall placed the needle into her vein and right as Kendall placed the bag in, we then began to notice something unusual about Cheyenne's blood.

Kendall's POV:

"Tyler, there's something unusual about Cheyenne's blood." I said as we saw black blood coming from Cheyenne's vein pumping into the bag.

"What is it, Kendall?" Tyler asked me as I now took the needle out of Cheyenne's vein and began to put a bandaid in its place.

We then went over to the microscope, took a sample of the black blood and placed it onto a petri dish.

Then, I looked at it under a microscope.

"Well?" Tyler said.

"I believe that Cheyenne got poisoned by someone." I told Tyler.

"But, who would poison my precious Cheyenne?" Tyler asked me.

"Well, we only know one villain who has the word Poison in her name." I told Tyler.

"And I know who she works for." Tyler told me.

"It's Poisandra." We said, together.

Then, Cheyenne began to scream again.

 **(Poor Cheyenne. She can't even take the sight of needles and now, she had to have her blood drawn and her blood was a black color when it came out into the bag. Why would Poisandra poison Cheyenne? I hope you can figure that out. Also, will Cheyenne be able to return back to Swellview before the first Zord battle begins? Also, will Ray get to come see Cheyenne? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to read this fanfic and tell me to update. Thanks**


	15. The Visit

2 weeks later…

It's been two weeks since Cheyenne couldn't open her eyes and today will be the day that Cheyenne will open her eyes.

"Is she up yet?" Tyler asked.

"Sshh, Tyler, let her sleep. She'll wake up, eventually." Shelby said.

Then, everyone left except for Tyler.

My POV:

When I woke up, I was looking into Tyler's eyes.

"Tyler, is that you?" I asked Tyler.

Tyler then placed his finger on my lips.

"Sshh. Yes, Cheyenne, it is me." Tyler said.

"Good. What happened?" I asked as I was sitting up.

"Cheyenne, what happened is that you fell into a deep sleep and Poisandra poisoned you which caused your blood to turn black so, instead of going back to Swellview, we've kept you here so that we can monitor you." Tyler told me as he placed his hand in mine.

Then, Kendall emerged.

"Hey, Tyler?" Kendall called Tyler's name.

"Yes, Kendall?" Tyler responded.

"Someone's here to see Cheyenne. Can you please leave the room?" Kendall said.

Tyler then left the room and the man came in.

When the man came into the room, I could recognize who the man was.

"Daddy?" I responded.

When the man heard me call his name, he then noticed me.

"Cheyenne?" He called my name.

When we noticed each other, he then ran into my arms and I never letted go.

"Daddy…" I said as I was crying.

Ray then started calming me down.

"Sshh, Cheyenne, it's okay…I'm here now." Ray told me as he was calming me down.

I then stopped crying and we then began to talk.

As we were talking time was flying by.

At about 3:00, Ray's watch began to go off.

"I've got to go, baby, I'll be back in about a week to pick you up and take you back home. I love you, my baby." Ray said as he hugged me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you too, Dad." I said as I hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Right after that, he then waved goodbye to me and he then left.

 **(Okay. So, Ray and Cheyenne haven't seen each other in a while and now, Ray's getting the time off from his superhero job so that he can see Cheyenne. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne be able to go back home to Swellview or will she be staying another week in Amber Beach with Tyler and the gang? Well, you're about to find out so stay tuned and also continue to comment and also continue to tell me to update. Thank u**


	16. Going Home

A week later…

It's been a week since my blood turned black and now, it's back to its original color.

Friday

 _Today's the day. I'm going back home._ I said to myself as I was now being unhooked from the transfusion machine.

Right after I was being unhooked from the machine, Tyler came in with a bag of clothes.

"I see my baby is feeling like herself today." Tyler told me.

"Yes." I told Tyler.

Tyler then handed me the bag of clothes.

"Here are your new clothes. Kendall has your old clothes. I decided that you should be wearing some new clothes instead of being in a hospital gown all day." Tyler said.

Then, he left.

Right after Tyler left, I then got dressed into a emerald green long sleeved shirt, black pants, dark green socks, and black dress shoes.

Right after I got dressed, I then went up the passageway that lead up to the Dino Bite Café.

When I got up to the Dino Bite Café, I saw my dad, Ray, sitting by himself over at a table so, I decided to go over to him.

When I got over there to him, I tapped him on his shoulder. He then turned around.

"Hey, Cheyenne, my baby." Ray said as he hugged me.

"Hi, Daddy." I said as I hugged him.

Right after we hugged each other, Ray then looked at me.

"What is it, Daddy?" I asked Ray.

"You've done lost a lot of weight, my baby." Ray told me as he looked down at my skinny self.

"I know, Dad." I told Ray.

Then, right as I was talking to my dad, Ray, Shelby came up right behind me and pushed me really hard.

When she pushed me really hard to the ground, I fell really hard and when I fell really hard, Tyler came running over to me.

"Shelby, what the hell?! Why would you do this TO ME?!' I said as I was crying and as Tyler was holding me and loving on me.

"Because I'm tired of you!" Shelby said.

Then, she pulled away from Tyler.

"Doing what?! I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU!" I said, crying out loud in Tyler's chest.

"For taking away my man!" Shelby said.

Then, she pulled me away from Tyler.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY MAN!" Shelby yelled as she got her arm ready to hit me.

Then, she started slapping me across the face really hard.

As Shelby was about to kick me really hard, Tyler then pulled me away from her.

"Shelby? Are you crazy?!" Tyler asked Shelby as he now picked me up and handed me to Ray.

"What? What did I do?" Shelby asked, now acting innocent.

"You tried to hurt my girl!" Tyler said.

"Your girl? I thought I was your girl." Shelby said.

"You are but, you're just my friend. Cheyenne is my girlfriend. She's special and she needs me." Tyler said.

"Well, you just lost a friend." Shelby said.

Then, she pushed past Riley, Koda, Chase, and Sir Ivan and she walked out of the Cafe.

Tyler then looked at me and Ray.

"Come on, Cheyenne, let's go home." Ray said as he was now carrying me out of the Cafe.

 **(Okay. Shelby was just being mean to Cheyenne and now, Cheyenne is completely terrified. Do you think Cheyenne will see Tyler again? Do you think that there could be a battle in the next chapter? If so, tell me to update and leave your comments. Also, please, in the review, summarize this chapter. Thank you :)**


	17. The Same Noise

The next day…

As Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, and I were in our History class, taking a test on World War I, the whole room began to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Raven yelled.

"Alright, class, put down your pencils and get under your desks." Ms. Shapen said.

Then, we all got down underneath our desks.

A few minutes later…

The shaking stopped and we returned to our desks and went right back onto the test.

The test was only 25 questions. I was the first one to get done.

Right after I gave my test to Ms. Shapen, I then sat back down in my desk.

As I was sitting down in my desk, next thing I knew, Henry and Charlotte were both carrying me.

"What's going on, Henry? Why are we running?" I asked Henry.

"The City of Swellview is under a state of emergency warning." Henry told me.

Then, Jasper came running.

"Jasper, what's going on?" Henry said.

"You and Cheyenne should come over there near the door." Jasper said.

"I don't want to get destroyed! I want to go home!" I said as I was crying.

Henry then placed his arm around me.

"Relax, Cheyenne, you're not going to get destroyed. Besides, the fight's outside. Look, here comes Captain Man, Cheyenne, and your boyfriend, Tyler." Henry told me.

Then, my dad, in his superhero costume, along with Tyler, who was in his Red Ranger costume came running into the school.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I said, complainingly, trying not to be embarrassed.

"I'm here to take you home, sweetie." Captain Man said as he was now hugging me.

As Captain Man was hugging me, I realized that both of our energems were glowing.

"Dad?" I called Captain Man's name.

Captain Man then looked down at me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Captain Man responded.

"Why are our energems glowing?" I asked.

"I don't know, sweetie." Captain Man responded.

Then, Tyler grabbed me by the hand.

"Come on. There's no time." Tyler said.

Then, we ran out of the school.

 **(Okay. So, Henry might've called Captain Man and told him that they were in a state of emergency, but, why would Tyler show up? Well, whatever the reason, you'll find out in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	18. It's Morphin' Time

When we got to where the other Rangers were, I saw Shelby. She was in her pink Power Ranger suit.

"Shelby…" I called her name.

When she heard me calling her name, she then turned around to look at me.

"What, Cheyenne?! What?!" Shelby said in a mean tone.

"Look, Shelby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for Tyler to like me. He loves me! Can you forgive me? Can we be friends again?" I told Shelby as she didn't turn around.

When I told her I was sorry, Shelby then turned around to look at me.

"Alright, Cheyenne, I forgive you." Shelby told me.

Then, we hugged each other.

After we hugged each other, Tyler then came over to me.

"Alright, Cheyenne, are you ready to morph?" Tyler asked me.

"Sure. How do I morph?" I asked Tyler.

"Easy. Get out your dino charger." Tyler told me.

I then got out my dino charger.

"Say Dino Charger ready and then, click down on your dino charger." Tyler told me.

"Dino Charger…Ready." I said as I held out my dino charger and then, I clicked down on my dino charger.

When I clicked down on my dino charger, Kendall gave me my dino morpher.

"This is your dino morpher, Cheyenne, you will use this to morph into your ranger." Kendall told me.

Then, I placed my dino charger into the dino morpher.

"Female Para charger engage." It announced.

Then, I moved my dino morpher the way they do it and my whole outfit changed black.

Right after it changed black, I then rotated the rotator super fast.

"Energize…Ha!" I said.

Then, my outfit changed from black to white.

Right after it changed, I then pointed my dino morpher up in the air.

"Unleash the power." I said.

Then, when I released the trigger, the emerald green female parasaurolophus illusion came out of the morpher, traveled around me, then went behind me and started biting my body which released the suit then, bit my head which released the helmet.

Right after I did that, Captain Man did the same thing that mine did and I was then looking at the new yellow ranger.

 **(Okay. Now, you know that Cheyenne and Captain Man can now morph into their Ranger selves but, what will happen next? Will they learn how to summon their Zords? Also, tell me which villain they should fight first. Not Sledge. Sledge will be last. Also, please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thank you**


	19. Summon Zords

Right after we morphed into our Ranger selves, we then looked up and saw Rexie, the T-Rex zord, fighting magni-beamed Gamer.

"Let go!" Gamer said as Rexie was biting on him.

"Fight him, Rexie!" Tyler said.

Rexie then roared and then, began biting on the Gamer really hard.

"Ow! Let go, you big dumb dino!" Gamer said.

"Watch out for his stingers." Tyler said as Rexie was biting on the Gamer.

As they were watching Rexie, I then began to think of a plan.

"We need strong zord to take down Gamer." Koda said.

Then, I began to think of the zord formation.

"How about if we combine Koda's stega-zord with me and Chase's para zords and then, add the ankylozord for the final hammer punch?" I said, out loud.

Then, Shelby, Koda, Tyler, Ray, and the other Rangers looked at me.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea, Cheyenne, in fact, we could use it. Go ahead and start summoning your zords." Tyler said as he placed his arm around me.

Then, just as Koda started summoning his stego zord, a surge of pain came through my mind.

I then dropped to the ground and I started crying. Right in front of the Rangers.

As I was crying, Kendall came over to me and started examining me.

As Kendall was examining me, Tyler came over to me.

"Cheyenne…Cheyenne, are you okay?" Tyler asked me as I was crying.

Then, the surge of pain went away and I stopped crying.

"I'm okay, Tyler. I'm alright." I told Tyler as Kendall was helping me up.

Right after they both helped me up, Koda summoned his stego zord.

About five minutes later, Stego-zord came running.

"Whoa! So cool!" I said.

"Chase, summon your male Para-zord." Tyler said.

"On it. Dino Charger…Ready." Chase said.

Then, he clicked down on his dino charger.

"Summon male Para-zord." Chase said.

Then, he threw his charger.

10 minutes later…

Chase's male Para-zord came running.

Right after I looked at Chase's Para-zord, tears began to fill my eyes and I started crying.

As I was crying, Kendall and Tyler came back over to me.

"Hey, Cheyenne, it's time to try out your zord." Tyler said.

"I…can't." I said, crying.

Kendall came over to me and hugged me.

"Cheyenne, dear, what's wrong?" Kendall asked as she was hugging me and rubbing me on my back.

"I'm…afraid…to…summon…my…zord." I said as I was crying.

Tyler then came over to me and placed his gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Cheyenne, it's going to be okay. Your zord is not going to hurt you. I promise." Tyler said.

Then, I stopped crying and Kendall and Tyler stood by my side.

I then got my dino charger out of my belt compartment.

"Dino Charger…Ready." I said.

Then, I clicked down on the dino charger.

"Summon female Para-zord." I said.

Then, I threw my dino charger.

10 minutes later…

My female Para-zord came running.

When I saw my female Para-zord, I then knew what to do next.

"Great. Stego charged Megazord…Double Para formation." I said.

Then, the zords combined.

Right after they combined, Koda, Chase, and I were inside our new Megazord.

 **(Okay. Cheyenne had a few complications here and there but, she finally made it. Can Cheyenne handle a battle like this? Can she take the lead? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to read and please continue to comment because now, the story's going to get really intense. Also tell me to update. Thanks :)**


	20. The First Battle Part 1

As we were fighting the Gamer, another idea hit me but then, we got pushed and I fell, but, then, got back up.

My cellphone rung and I answered it.

It was Kendall.

"What is it, Kendall?" I responded.

"Activate the double fire charger. It'll give you the edge you need, Cheyenne." Kendall told me.

"Thank you, Kendall." I told Kendall.

Then, she hung up.

Right after she hung up, I then found the double fire blaze charger.

"Let's turn up the heat. Dino blaze charger…Ready." I said.

Then, I threw the charger and when I threw the charger, it went into the Stegazord's mouth.

"Dino blaze charger…engage." It announced.

"Stego charged Megazord…Double flame thrower." Chase, Koda, and I said together.

Then, the fire came out of the Stego charged Megazord's mouth.

The Gamer then fell down but, got back up.

"It's…not…enough." I said.

Then, I started crying.

Meanwhile, on the outside…

Tyler, Shelby, and the other Rangers were watching our Stego charged Megazord just stand there.

"What's going on in there?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know what's going on but, it seems as though Cheyenne is having trouble." Sir Ivan said as he looked on the Ipad and saw me just sitting on my post and crying.

"We need to call Cheyenne and calm her down." Kendall said.

Then, Tyler took out his phone and dialed my number.

Meanwhile…

Back inside the Stego charged Megazord, as I was still crying, my phone began to ring.

I then got it out.

"Hello…" I said as I was crying.

"Cheyenne?" Tyler responded.

When I heard Tyler's voice, I then began to calm down a little.

"Tyler! Did you see me?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. You was awesome." Tyler told me.

"Really?" I asked Tyler.

"Yes. Can you tell me why you're crying?" Tyler said.

"The reason why I'm crying is because we've done tried everything and the Gamer is still standing." I told Tyler.

"Not everything." Tyler said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You haven't tried the Stego-ankylo formation." Tyler told me.

"Great idea, Tyler." I told Tyler.

"Thank you. Love you, baby." Tyler told me.

"Love you too, Tyler, bye." I said.

"Bye." Tyler said.

 **(Okay. Part 1 of the battle went great but, there's a part 2 to the battle. What do u think will happen next? Will the Stego Ankylo formation work for the second part of the battle? Well, you're about to find out so, stay tuned!)**


	21. The First Battle Part 2

Right after I got off of the phone with Tyler, I then got out the Ankylosaur charger.

"Dino Charger…Ready." I said.

Then, I clicked down on the dino charger.

"Stego charged Megazord…tri-ankylo formation." I said.

Then, I threw the charger.

About ten minutes later, the ankylozord came running.

"Hey, ankylozord, team up." I said.

Then, Chase's male Parazord detached itself from the Stego charged Megazord and the ankylozord attached itself.

"Stego charged Megazord…tri-ankylo formation…Ready." It announced.

"Ankylozord, hammer punch!" We said, together.

Then, the Ankylozord banged its hammer tail on the Gamer's head and the Gamer began to feel dizzy.

"Ow!" Gamer said, complaining.

"Ankylozord, final hammer punch!" We said, together.

Then, right after Ankylozord did that, the Gamer then blew up in front of us.

"Monster extinct, Cheyenne, you did it!" Chase said.

Then, we began cheering.

Right after we got out of the cockpit of the Stego charged Megazord, Kendall, Shelby, Sir Ivan, Riley, and Tyler came running up to me.

"Good job vanquishing that monster, Cheyenne, you was so brave, my fair maiden." Sir Ivan said as he was hugging me.

"Why, thank you, Sir Ivan." I said, flattered.

Right after Sir Ivan hugged me, Tyler and Shelby came up to me.

"Cheyenne, we are so proud of you." Shelby said as she and Tyler were hugging me.

As they were hugging me, I felt joyful inside. _The battle's over. I won!_ I said to myself.

"Yeah. Hey, um, Tyler?" I called Tyler's name.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Tyler responded as he placed his gloved hands on my shoulders and he looked at me.

"I'd like to thank you, Tyler." I told Tyler.

"For what?" Tyler asked.

"For putting faith in me and loving me for who I am." I told Tyler.

"You're welcome, Cheyenne, I'll see you in 2 days, okay?" Tyler told me.

"Okay." I said.

Then, we kissed and right after we kissed, he left, along with Shelby and Sir Ivan.

As I was being complimented and being hugged on by Kendall, Koda, Chase, and Riley, I saw the Yellow Ranger.

I then walked over to the Yellow Ranger after they left.

"Dad…" I said.

Then, the Yellow Ranger lifted me up in the air.

"I am so proud of you, my baby." Ray told me.

"For what?" I asked as he was carrying me.

"For being brave and for fighting your first monster." Ray told me.

Now, we are on our way home.

 **(Okay. In the second part of the battle, Cheyenne became stronger and you were right. The Stego-tri ankylo formation worked and Cheyenne won her first battle. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne get to celebrate her victory? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so please stay tuned! Please continue to comment and also continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	22. The Party

2 days later...

It's been 2 days since the victory battle and believe me, I'm ready to celebrate.

Right after I got ready, I came down to the Man Cave living room, wearing my emerald green ballgown and my emerald green energem around my neck. My hair was up in a bun and I was wearing emerald green eyeshadow and emerald green lipstick. I was wearing my emerald green dress shoes.

"Dad! Let's go! It's fifteen minutes til' seven." I told Ray.

Ray came out of the sprocket wearing his Captain Man costume.

When he saw me, he placed his gloved hand in mine.

"Ready to go, baby?" He asked me.

"Where are we going to celebrate at?" I asked.

"We are going to celebrate at Outback Steakhouse." Ray told me as we were walking together, hand in hand to the tubes.

Captain Man could tap his belt buckle easily without any help but, me, I couldn't.

Ray saw me struggling and he tapped it for me.

"Call it!" Ray said.

"Up the tube!" I said.

Then, the tubes sucked us up.

When we got into the Outback Steakhouse restaurant, the lady escorted us over to the big table that was stretched.

When we got to the big table, we sat down and all of a sudden, I heard laughter.

"Dad, what are our new friends laughing about?" I asked as I watched all of our new friends laugh.

"We're laughing about the formations that you came up with, Cheyenne!" Riley told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, now kind of getting upset.

"Stego charged Megazord...double Para formation." Koda said.

"What's so funny about that formation?! I MADE IT UP!" I said, now about to blow.

"Male Parazord and female Parazord sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then, comes the dino in the baby carriage." Tyler, Chase, Riley, Koda, and Sir Ivan were singing.

Captain Man looked at me awkward and then, as they were singing that, I then got up.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I yelled.

Then, I ran to the Ladies room.

"Shelby, see what's wrong with her." Kendall told Shelby.

Then, Shelby headed to the Ladies room.

As I was crying, Shelby came in.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Shelby asked me as I was crying.

"No. Chase's saying that me and him are married." I told Shelby.

"Whoa, Cheyenne, calm down! You're not married to Chase. He's just jealous about the formation and he took it too far." Shelby said as she dried my tears with a paper towel.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so. Want to go back out?" Shelby said.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said.

Then, we walked out of the Ladies room.

When we got back to the table, we sat back down and all was quiet.

As we were all eating, I noticed that Tyler wasn't looking at me as usual.

"Dad..." I whispered.

Captain Man looked at me.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Captain Man responded.

"Can I talk to Tyler?" I asked.

Captain Man looked at Tyler and then, looked at me.

"Sure." Captain Man said.

Then, I looked right at Tyler.

"Tyler..." I said.

Tyler then looked up at me.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Tyler responded.

"Can I talk to you about something personal?" I asked Tyler, nervously.

Tyler then looked around and once he noticed that the others were talking to each other, he then looked back at me.

"Alright, Cheyenne, let's go talk about it outside." Tyler said.

Then, Tyler placed his hand in mine and we began to walk away from the table.

 **(Okay. Cheyenne's about to talk to Tyler. What do u think Tyler will notice about Cheyenne? That she's shy? That she's scared now ever since the victory? Well, you're about to find out so stay tuned! Please leave your comments and please tell me to update. Thanks :)**


	23. The Talk

When we got outside, the air began to have a cold feeling to it. That's when I began to start freezing.

"Here, Cheyenne, you can wear my jacket." Tyler said as he took off his jacket and he placed it around my shoulders.

"Thank you, Tyler." I said.

"No problem, Cheyenne, so tell me, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Tyler said as he placed both his hands in mine.

"Look, Tyler, I really really like you." I said.

"I know, Cheyenne, sweetie." Tyler said as we looked at each other.

"But…" I started saying.

"But, what, Cheyenne?" Tyler asked me.

"But, I feel like the other boys in the group are flirting with me. What should I do?" I said, about to cry.

Tyler then began to hug me.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. I'll make sure those boys doesn't flirt with you anymore." Tyler said as he placed his arm around me.

"You will? How?" I asked.

"Easy. Meet me at HQ in two days." Tyler told me.

"I will." I told Tyler.

"Great. So, do you mind if I tell you something, Cheyenne?" Tyler asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"Well, my dad is actually alive." Tyler told me.

"Really, where is he?" I asked Tyler.

"I don't know, Cheyenne, I don't know." Tyler told me.

Then, we began to kiss.

As we were kissing each other, I turned around to look and found the Aqua blue ranger looking at us and standing in the middle of the parking lot.

Then, just as soon as we were through kissing, Sir Ivan came out.

"Hey, Tyler, is the fair maiden okay? I was worried about her." Sir Ivan asked as he saw the both of us, standing together and holding hands.

Tyler then looked at me and I looked back at him.

"She's fine, Ivan." Tyler said.

Then, just as Sir Ivan grabbed my hand, the Aqua blue ranger began to walk forward.

 **(Okay. So, Tyler began to act really really nice to Cheyenne, but, will he always be nice to her? When Ivan came out and took Cheyenne's hand in his, do you think that Tyler would do something to let Ivan know that Cheyenne's his? What will happen next? Do u think that the Aqua Blue ranger will come into the restaurant to talk to Cheyenne or will he just wait for her? Well, you're about to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned in. Please continue to read this fan fic and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	24. Every Male Ranger For Theirselves

As we were sitting, waiting for the check, Sir Ivan kept his hand in mine.

Tyler then looked down and saw that my hand was in Sir Ivan's. That's when Tyler pulled me away from Sir Ivan.

"Sir Tyler, what is wrong with you?" Sir Ivan asked Tyler as Tyler pulled me into his chest.

"Leave my girl alone!" Tyler said as Sir Ivan tried to place his hand in mine again.

Koda then grabbed me from Tyler's arms.

"Your girl?! Cheyenne, my girl. I spotted her first." Koda said as he held me in his arms.

Then, Riley grabbed me from Koda.

"No. She's mine. I found her first." Riley said as he held me in his arms.

As Riley was holding me, Ray got up and walked away.

As they were arguing over me, the lady placed the check on the table and she then ran off.

Then, as Riley was holding me, hugging me, Chase grabbed me from Riley.

"Uh-Uh. She's mine. I was with her when we were defeating the Gamer." Chase said as he was holding me.

As they were arguing over me, Kendall then noticed that I was about to cry.

"Guys! You need to quit arguing. You're making Cheyenne so upset that she's about to cry." Kendall said as she saw tears trailing from my eyes.

They then stopped arguing for just a moment to see me start crying and then, they started arguing again.

As they were arguing and as I was crying, the yellow ranger and the Aqua Blue ranger came in.

"Hey!" The Yellow Ranger said.

Then, Chase, Riley, Sir Ivan, Koda, and Tyler got quiet.

Right after the boys got quiet, Chase then gave me to Kendall.

"Now, where's the girl that you call Cheyenne?" The Yellow Ranger asked.

Kendall then got up from the table with me in her arms, crying.

"I have her." Kendall said, holding me up for the Yellow Ranger and the Aqua Blue Ranger to see.

"Great. Can you bring her to us?" The Aqua Blue Ranger asked as the Yellow Ranger was paying for our dinner.

Then, right after the Yellow Ranger did that, he then came back to the Aqua Blue Ranger's side.

Kendall then carried me over to the Yellow Ranger.

Once she did that, she then gave me to the Yellow Ranger and she then went right back over to the table.

"Alright, Ray, we've got her. Let's go." The Aqua Blue Ranger told the Yellow Ranger.

As the Yellow Ranger was carrying me out in his arms, Shelby grabbed a knife, threw it, and the knife landed right into my thigh.

I then looked down, saw it, and I then began to scream.

Kendall, Chase, Ivan, Riley, Koda, and Tyler all then looked at Shelby, who was smiling evilly.

 **(Okay. So, Sir Ivan started it and then, the argument began to break out. Then, the Yellow Ranger and the Aqua Blue Ranger came and saved Cheyenne. Who do u think the Yellow Ranger is? Ray? And who do u think the Aqua Blue Ranger is? Tyler's dad? Well, you'll have to find out in the next few chapters so, stay tuned! Also, please continue to comment and also continue telling me to update because now, you're about to find out some new information. Thanks**


	25. Henry's Energem

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, to all of you who are tuning in. It's me. Girldanger15. Glad you're liking Dino Charge: The Final Battle so far. 27 reviews so far. A lot has happened. Cheyenne & Ray finding their energems, Cheyenne meeting Tyler for the first time, getting new dino chargers, the capture, the rescue, and the first battle of Cheyenne's life. Even after that, more happens. Now, you're going to find out how Henry found his energem.**

This chapter begins with Henry's POV: 

Henry POV:

A lot has happened since Ray and Cheyenne have found their energems and now, I'm finding out what happened.

As I was standing near my locker, Cheyenne came walking by me.

I then grabbed her by the hand.

"Hi, Cheyenne." I told Cheyenne.

"Hi, Henry, why did you bring me over here?" Cheyenne asked.

I then took out my silver energem and showed it to Cheyenne.

"You've got the silver energem?!" She asked, excitedly.

"Yep. Sure do." I told Cheyenne.

"Where did you find it?" She asked.

"I found it in Swellview Caverns. Me and my family were taking a tour and I realized that there was something stuck on one of the stalactites and I reached up and got it unstuck." I told Cheyenne.

"So, where did you find your energem, Cheyenne?" I asked.

"I found it in some sludge as Captain Man was tying up 3 criminals in the Swellview Sewer." She told me.

Then, we hugged each other and left to go to class.

 **(Okay. So, Henry and Cheyenne exchanged information with each other about their energems but, do you think that someone else might find out about their energems and try to capture Cheyenne again? Also, do you think that Tyler would take Cheyenne out on a date? Well, you're about to find out so, stay tuned! Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	26. The Princess and the Knight

As I was walking around the museum, looking at the dino skeletons, Ivan came running up right behind me.

"Hey, my dear emerald princess, what are you doing?" Sir Ivan asked as he stood beside me and held my hand in his.

"Waiting for Tyler, Ivan, why?" I said, now about to get mad.

"Just wondering, Cheyenne, so where is Tyler taking you?" Sir Ivan said.

"Out for a picnic at the park." I told Sir Ivan.

"Okay. So, my dear fair maiden…" Sir Ivan said as he was holding my hand.

"WHAT, IVAN, WHAT?" I said, now crying.

"Whoa, princess, what is wrong with you?" Sir Ivan asked as he was now hugging me.

"I WANT TYLER!" I said as I was now screaming and crying in Sir Ivan's chest.

Then, Prince Phillip showed up.

"Hey, Ivan." Prince Phillip said as he came out of the Dino Bite Café.

"Hey, Phillip." Sir Ivan said.

"Princess problems?" Prince Phillip asked.

"Yeah. My dear fair maiden, Cheyenne, has her heart set out for Sir Tyler. What am I to do? She really misses Sir Tyler and I really want her to be with me." Sir Ivan said.

"Let her be with Tyler, Ivan, get over her." Phillip said.

"I can't get over her. She is so freaking hot. I keep dreaming about her." Sir Ivan said.

"You're right, Ivan, I guess you can't stop love." Phillip said as Ivan and him watched me walk off.

"Yeah. Can't stop me thinking about her though." Sir Ivan said.

 **(Okay. Sir Ivan's got his heart set for Cheyenne but, Cheyenne's got her heart set for Tyler. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne go to the park and have fun with Tyler? Do u think that one of Sledge's villains will show up to hurt Cheyenne? Well, you're going to find out in the next chapter so stay tuned! Please continue to read and comment. Also, tell me to update. Thanks**


	27. The Date

When I got to Amber Park, Tyler was waiting for me.

"Hey, Cheyenne, my dear sweet girl." Tyler said as he was hugging me.

"Hey, Tyler." I said as we were hugging each other.

Right after we hugged each other, Tyler then placed his hand in mine.

"So, are you ready to have fun?" Tyler asked me.

"You know I am! So, what do you want to do first?" I said.

"How about we take a walk around the park?" Tyler asked me.

"That sounds like fun." I said.

Then, we began walking.

Right after we walked, we then headed back over to the picnic table.

"Okay. What's next?" I asked.

"How about if we go bike riding?" Tyler said.

When Tyler said that, I then started crying.

When Tyler saw me crying, he placed both of his arms around me.

"Hey. It's okay, Cheyenne. What's wrong?" Tyler said as I was crying.

"I…don't…know…how…to…ride…a…bike." I said as I was crying.

"Don't worry. I'll show you." Tyler said.

"NOOO!" I said as I was now screaming in Tyler's chest.

"Why not, sweetie?" Tyler asked.

"I'm…afraid…to…get…hurt." I told Tyler as he dried my tears with his shirt.

"Okay. How about if I blow the bubbles and you pop them?" Tyler asked.

I then calmed down.

"That sounds fun." I said.

A few minutes later…

Tyler was blowing the bubbles and I was popping them.

I was having fun and enjoying myself until one bubble popped in my eye and my eye began to burn.

I then closed it and started crying.

Tyler came running towards me.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, what's wrong?" Tyler asked me as I was crying.

"I can't see." I told Tyler.

Then, Tyler took off his shirt.

"Don't worry, Cheyenne, let me help you." Tyler said as he began to clean out my eye.

Then, right after that incident, Tyler and I sat down at the picnic table, across from each other. Tyler sat out the food and drinks and we began to eat.

As we were eating, Poisandra, Fury, and Singe came.

"Alright, Fury, shoot Cheyenne!" Poisandra told Fury.

Then, Fury took out his weapon.

"With pleasure." He said.

Then, he started shooting.

As we were eating, Tyler looked behind him and saw Fury shooting and the first beam that came out of Fury's weapon headed towards me.

"Cheyenne, duck!" Tyler said.

Then, we both ducked and hid underneath the picnic table.

As we were hiding underneath the picnic table, Tyler pulled me into his chest and just as he did that, the table then split into two.

Then, Fury, along with Singe and Poisandra came up behind Tyler.

"Hey, Red Ranger." Fury said.

"What, Fury?" Tyler asked.

"Take this." Fury said.

Then, he grabbed a hold of Tyler and threw him into a tree.

"TYLER!" I yelled.

Then, Poisandra used her sleepy gas power to knock me out.

Right after Poisandra knocked me out, Fury and Singe then started dragging my unconscious body to their ship, with Poisandra following.

 **(Okay. So, the date went great until Fury, Singe, and Poisandra showed up. What will happen next? Will Tyler and the gang figure out where Cheyenne is? Will the Aqua Blue ranger appear in the next two chapters? Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter so stay tuned. Please continue to be staying tuned in and also please continue to comment and tell me to update. Thanks**


	28. Cheyenne's Plan To Contact Tyler

This chapter begins with Cheyenne's POV:

My POV:

When I woke up, I realized that I was in a cell.

When I tried to get up off of the bed, I seemed to fall right back down.

I felt sore all over and when I laid back down, my emerald green energem was gone.

I saw one of Sledge's crew members walk by my cell.

"Hey, you, get back here." I said.

Then, the crew member came back.

"Look, Cheyenne, I'm not supposed to talk to you." Wrench said.

"Come on! I need to ask you a question." I said.

"Okay, Cheyenne, what is it?" Wrench responded.

"I want to know where my emerald green energem is." I told Wrench.

Then, Fury overheard me and he came over.

"We have your emerald green energem now, Cheyenne." Fury said.

"But…without…it…I'm…weak." I told Fury as a big wave of pain rode through me.

"But, nothing. Take this, Cheyenne." Fury said.

Then, he punched me and I fell onto the bed again and then, from there, there was blackness.

The next time I woke up, I realized that I had a black eye and my skin had cuts and bruises.

I then looked around to see if Sledge's crew were guarding my cell. Apparently, they wasn't.

Right after I looked, I then pulled out my dino phone and began to call Tyler.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne's buying her some time so that she can try to contact Tyler but, will her plan work? Will Tyler be there to rescue his injured girl or will another Ranger be there? Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	29. Shelby answers the call

Meanwhile, back at the Dino Bite Café:

"Will you excuse me? I have to go to the restroom. I had something really different for dinner last night and my stomach's feeling funny." Tyler said.

"Just go, Tyler, and come right back up. We may not know if Cheyenne'll show up." Shelby said.

Then, Tyler ran out of the Dino Bite Café.

Right after Tyler ran out of the Dino Bite Café, just before Shelby was about to go to the next table, Tyler's phone was ringing.

When Shelby heard it ringing, she picked it up and Chase, Riley, Koda, Sir Ivan, Keeper, and Kendall came running in.

"Is it Cheyenne, my fair maiden?" Sir Ivan asks, concerningly.

"Yes, it's her." Shelby said.

"Let me answer it. I must talk to my fair maiden." Sir Ivan said.

"No, Ivan." Shelby said.

Then, she hit the green button.

"Hello…" I said in a weak voice.

"Cheyenne, my best friend, is that you?" Shelby asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes…Yes…it…is…me." I said in a weak tone.

"Cheyenne, where are you? Are you hurt?" Shelby asked, concerned.

"I'm…severely…hurt…" I told Shelby in a weak tone.

"Where are you?" Shelby asked, concerned.

"I'm…in…Sledge's…ship…Ow!" I said as I moved the wrong way and I was now on the cold, hard, metallic floor.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Shelby asked, more concerned than ever.

"I'm…not…okay. I'm…in…the…same…cell…that…Tyler…rescued…me…from…last…time." I told Shelby.

Then, the cut on my elbow began to open up more and it was severely painful so, I screamed.

"Don't worry, Cheyenne, I'll send someone down there to rescue you." Shelby said.

"Okay…Bye…" I said in a dying voice.

Then, I pressed the red button on the phone and we hung up.

Tyler then came back from the restroom.

"What did I miss?" Tyler asked.

"Cheyenne called you." Shelby said.

"Really?! Is she okay?! Where is she?" Tyler asked, concerned.

"Sledge has her, Tyler, and we go rescue her…together." Koda said.

"Let's go rescue her. She's in severe condition and we must save her and get her energem back." Kendall said.

Then, they ran out of the Dino Bite Café.

 **(Okay. So, Shelby now cares about Cheyenne since she's the one who put Cheyenne through all of the crap that she's went through. What will happen next? Will Tyler rescue Cheyenne or will the others think of a plan together to save Cheyenne? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update because now, the story's going to get really intense. Thanks**


	30. Kendall and Tyler save Cheyenne

This chapter starts with Kendall's Point of View:

Kendall POV:

When we get to Sledge's ship, we all get out our dino chargers, use our dino morphers, and we all transformed into our Ranger selves.

After we transform, Tyler explains the plan to us and then, we go inside of Sledge's ship.

Tyler's POV:

When we got inside Sledge's ship, we had to be really quiet because we didn't want no villains to hear us so, we had to be light and quick on our feet.

I told Kendall and Ivan to go find Cheyenne's energem and they left.

Right after they left, we then began to search for Cheyenne.

Shelby's POV:

As we were walking, all of a sudden, we then heard screaming and we also heard a girl villain's laughter. I could recognize the scream. It was Cheyenne.

"Come on! This way!" I said.

Then, Tyler, Koda, Riley, and Chase began to follow me over to where the scream was coming from.

Tyler's POV:

When we got over to where the scream was coming from, we turned the corner and saw Cheyenne.

Cheyenne was lying helplessly on the bed, tied up, and she had tape over her mouth.

Poisandra had a big needle and she was about to start prodding Cheyenne with it.

"Come on, Cheyenne, let me start poking holes into you." Poisandra said.

Then, we all came out.

"The Power Rangers? What are you doing here?" Poisandra asked.

"You captured my girlfriend and now, you're going down." I said.

"With what?" Poisandra asked.

"Dino morpher blast." I said.

Then, the blasts came out and destroyed Poisandra.

"Okay. She's gone. Tyler, go in there and rescue Cheyenne." Shelby said.

Then, Tyler went into the cell.

Ivan's POV:

"Okay, Kendall, we found Cheyenne's energem. Now what?" I asked Kendall.

"Now, we take it out and I'll place it into my pocket." Kendall told me.

Then, we got Cheyenne's energem out of the containment thing and I gave it to Kendall and Kendall placed it into her pocket like she promised.

"Kendall!" Tyler yelled.

Kendall's POV:

When I heard Tyler call my name, I then ran over to him as he was kneeling right by Cheyenne's body.

"Do you have Cheyenne's energem?" Tyler asked me.

"Yes, I do. How is she?" I asked Tyler as he lifted Cheyenne's limp body into his arms.

Tyler then looked down at Cheyenne.

"She's in really bad shape. What about her energem?" Tyler said as he now looked back up at me.

"Her energem is in really bad shape, too. The crack seems to be getting bigger. I must take the energem to Hot Lava Springs and have it mended." I told Tyler.

Then, we escapted out of Sledge's ship without them noticing nothing.

 **(Okay. Many POV's in this chapter. Poor Cheyenne. It seems as though now, Cheyenne's getting abused. But, by who? Well, if u look back in chapter 28, you'll figure out that Sledge did. Now, Poisandra's trying to kill Cheyenne. What will happen next? Will Kendall mend Cheyenne's energem? Will Ray come to Amber Beach to help Tyler and Shelby with Cheyenne, his daughter? Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned in because, now, the story's trying to reach its climax. Please leave your comments and tell me to update. Thanks**


	31. Swellview Or A Superhero's Daughter?

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, to all of you who are tuned in. Girldanger15 here. Glad you're liking the fan fic so far. Are you guys ready for more Power Rangers: Dino Charge or do you want to go back to Henry Danger? Well, in this chapter, this chapter's told through Ray's POV. It's been about another month since Ray hasn't seen his daughter, Cheyenne, so, I'm deciding this chapter goes back to Ray/Captain Man.**

Ray's POV:

Swellview hasn't been the same since the first battle. Crime rates are going up and laws of this town is becoming more and more lawless. It seems as though something's missing and I can't seem to figure out what it is.

As I'm cleaning out the storage room in the Man Cave, I found a photo album. A really big one.

I then took it over to my desk and began to flip through it.

As I was flipping through the photo album, I found a picture of me and my daughter, Cheyenne.

This picture dated back to the summer of 2005.

Cheyenne's mom was sitting at my desk while I was sitting on the couch with 5 year old Cheyenne in my lap. It was so hot that day and Cheyenne was in my half black half blue t-shirt that would go over her legs and she was sound asleep on my lap.

Nikki then went to get the camera.

Right after Nikki got the camera, I placed Cheyenne in my arms and I then looked at the camera and smiled and Nikki took the picture.

I then realized who it was that was missing.

My special loving sweet daughter, Cheyenne.

I had to call Henry and tell him.

Henry came down in 5 minutes flat.

"What is it, Ray?" Henry asked me.

"Do you know where my daughter is, Henry?" I asked Henry.

"Yeah. Tyler has her and they're at that Dinosaur Museum in Amber Beach. Why, Ray?" Henry responded.

"Pack your bags, Henry, we're going back to Amber Beach." I said.

 **(Okay. So, Ray now notices that his daughter, Cheyenne is missing. What will happen next? Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please leave your comments and tell me to update because now, you're going to see a deleted scene of the story.**


	32. Kendall Mends The Energem

**(Deleted scene)**

Kendall's POV:

I traveled all by myself all the way up to Hot Lava Springs.

Hot Lava Springs, as you can see, is a volcano except, it is just a hot lake of burning hot lava.

When I got to the bank of the hot lava, I placed Cheyenne's energem on a pair of extra special energem tongs and I placed the energem into the hot lava.

Ten minutes later…

When I got the energem out of the lava, I then examined Cheyenne's energem.

As I was examining Cheyenne's energem, I realized that the crack on the energem was getting bigger.

 _Aw crap. What am I to do now?_ I said to myself.

Then, I knew what I had to do.

I then took out my dino charger.

"Dino charger…Ready." I said.

Then, I got out my dino morpher and placed the charger into the morpher.

"Plesio charger…engage." It announced.

Then, I began to morph into the Purple Ranger.

Once I transformed into the Purple Ranger, I then got another charger out except this one was for the Armor X.

"Dino Drive Armor X charger…Ready." I said.

Then, the armor was now on me.

Once that happened, I then began to drill into the Earth.

Once I got down to the intense springs, it started getting hot. Really hot.

"So…hot." I said as I placed the energem into the really hot lava.

About ten minutes later…

The emerald energem was fully healed.

I then went back up to the surface using Sir Ivan's ptera wings.

 **(Okay. I used the Forged Under Fire Power Rangers Dino Supercharge reference because this was a deleted scene so, I hoped you thought it was cool. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne be okay? Will she open her eyes and realize where she's at? Well, you're going to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	33. The Hallucination

When I woke up, I realized that I was back in the Rangers' headquarters.

When I sat up, everyone stopped what they were doing and they came over to me.

"Cheyenne, my dear fair maiden, are you okay?" Sir Ivan asked as he placed his hand in mine.

"I'm okay, Ivan, thank you." I told Ivan.

Then, Ivan walked over to the side.

As everyone was hugging on me and talking to me, I looked to see Tyler.

"Tyler…" I said.

Tyler then saw me and he came running over to me.

"Cheyenne, my dear sweet girl, are you okay?" Tyler asked me as he hugged me.

"I'm okay, Tyler, I was also worried about you, too. I was worried that I wouldn't wake up." I told Tyler.

Then, Kendall came into the room.

"Cheyenne, I fixed your energem. It's as good as new." Kendall said as she gave me my energem.

Right after Kendall gave me my emerald green energem, I then realized that something else was missing.

"Has anyone seen my daddy?" I asked.

Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Riley, Chase, Sir Ivan and Kendall then looked over at me.

"She's hallucinating." Shelby said.

"The medicine that Keeper gave her must've waited until now to work." Kendall said.

"Cheyenne, what's wrong?" Tyler asked as he now came back over to hug me.

"I…WANT…MY…DADDY!" I said as I now was crying and yelling.

Tyler then pulled me into his chest.

"Listen, Cheyenne, your father is extremely busy right now and besides the point, he's dead." Shelby said.

Then, I screamed louder.

"Shelby!" Tyler, Koda, Riley, Chase, Kendall, and Sir Ivan said as they looked at Shelby.

"Sorry." Shelby said.

Then, she went out of the room.

As I was crying, a pink ball of light came into the room and it went into my ear.

When it went into my ear, it worked its way into my head.

When It got into my head, I heard a voice.

"Listen, Cheyenne, look around you." The voice told me.

I then looked around the room.

"Do you see the Vivix?" The voice asked me.

Then, a blue cloud began to enshroud my eyes and I began to see Vivix.

"Yes." I said.

"Destroy them. They're trying to harm you and your energem." The voice told me.

Then, I began to fight the vivix which of course, resembled Tyler, Koda, Chase, Riley, Sir Ivan, and Kendall.

 **(Okay. So, now, Cheyenne is having a hallucination and now, she's worried about her dad. Also, when the pink light came into the room and landed in Cheyenne's ear, what do you think which villain it was? Nightmare? Well, you're about to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. I know I'm trying to get this fan fic to reach its climax but, it's getting there. Thanks**


	34. We've Got To Calm Cheyenne Down

As I was fighting my friends, Sir Ivan took out his ptera saber and he began to fight me with it.

As Sir Ivan was about to say "ptera saber lightning blitz", I jumped up onto the platform and kicked Sir Ivan's ptera saber down onto the floor.

"We have to calm her down." Chase said as I was now fighting him.

"How can we calm her down? She fiesty." Koda said.

"Easy. We'll give her the antidote." Kendall said.

"Which is?" Riley asked.

"This shot. When Tyler injects this into Cheyenne's arm, it'll cause her to fall asleep." Kendall explained.

"Then, whatever got into Cheyenne will come out." Chase said.

"Alright." Kendall said.

As I was fighting everyone, Tyler came up right behind me with the shot and he injected it into my right arm.

Right after he did that, five minutes later, I calmed down and when I fell, Tyler caught me and placed me in his arms.

Then, just as I was asleep, the pink ball of light went out of my body and it left the room.

"Let's just hope she stays calmed down." Sir Ivan said.

"I hope so." Kendall said.

 **(Okay. So, Tyler, Koda, Sir Ivan, Chase, Riley, and Kendall had to fight Cheyenne to get her to calm down. What's going to happen next? Is Ray and Henry going to come and take Cheyenne home? Well, you're about to find out in the next chapter so,stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	35. Ray Comes Over

When I wake up, Tyler and Shelby are right there by my side.

"Tyler…" I call Tyler's name.

Tyler then comes over to me and places his finger on my lips.

"Shhh…Cheyenne, it's okay." Tyler said as he now pulled me into his chest.

"What…What happened?" I asked Tyler and Shelby.

"You was out of control, Cheyenne." Shelby told me.

"I was?" I asked, questioningly.

"Yes, you were, Cheyenne." Kendall told me.

"But, can I ask you a question, Kendall?" I asked.

"Sure, Cheyenne, what?" Kendall told me.

"How did you knock me out?" I asked Kendall.

"With this shot." Kendall said, showing me the needle.

When I saw the needle, I screamed and started running.

Kendall, Tyler, and Shelby watched me as I was running around the HQ.

Just about the fifth lap around HQ, screaming, the Yellow Ranger and the Silver Ranger came in.

"What's going on, Ray?" The Silver Ranger asked.

"I'm not sure, Henry, but, we have to grab a hold of her." Ray told Henry.

"Right. I'll corner her on this side." Henry told Ray as he was getting into position right behind me.

"And, I'll corner her where her heart is." Ray said as he was getting into position right in front of me.

"Okay, Ray, now." Henry said.

Then, Ray grabbed a hold of me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Hey, my dear sweet." The Yellow Ranger told me.

I then could recognize the Yellow Ranger's voice.

"Dad? Is that you?" I asked as the Yellow Ranger pulled me into his chest.

"Yes, sweetheart, it is me." The Yellow Ranger told me.

Then, he transformed back into Ray.

"Dad?" I called Ray's name.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ray responded.

"Who is the Silver Ranger?" I asked.

Then, I saw the Silver Ranger change back into…Henry!

"Henry!" I said.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Henry asked me.

"I'm okay, Henry, I didn't know that was you under there." I told Henry.

"So, Kendall?" Ray called Kendall's name.

"Yes, Ray?" Kendall responded.

"Is Cheyenne going to be needing to come back here to you?" Ray asked Kendall.

"In fact, Ray, we'll come to her and you." Kendall told Ray.

"Okay. Great! Well, it was nice meeting y'all." Ray said as he picked me up.

"It was nice meeting you too, Ray, and my dear fair maiden…" Sir Ivan said as he came over to us.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Please take care." Sir Ivan said.

"I will. Let's go, Daddy." I told Ray.

Then, he carried me out, along with Henry walking by his side.

 **(Okay. Cheyenne had a little panic attack when she saw the needle. I know. That was kind of hard for me when I had to go for a blood test. Also, Cheyenne didn't know about the Yellow Ranger and Silver Ranger until she saw them? What will happen next? Well, you're going to find out in the next chapter so stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update because now, you're ready for part 2 of Dino Charge: The Final Battle. Thanks**


	36. Home At Last

Author's Note:

Hey. Glad you're liking Dino Charge: The Final Battle so far. Are u ready for part 2? Well, welcome to part 2 of Dino Charge: The Final Battle. U have made it this far since the beginning. U CAN CHEER in the next review if u want to. Now, here's part 2 of Dino Charge: The Final Battle.

As I'm sitting on the couch, Henry comes into the Man Cave.

"Hi, Cheyenne." Henry told me.

"Hi, Henry." I said in a bored voice.

"You sound bored." Henry said.

"I know. There's nothing to do here." I told Henry.

"Well, you could take a nap." Henry told me.

"Tried that." I said.

"Draw a picture?" Henry said.

"Too childish." I said.

"Hopscotch?" Henry said.

"Last time I did, I fell and broke my ankle." I told Henry.

"Jump rope?" Henry said.

"Too tiring." I said.

"How about play superheroes and supervillains? You always like to play that with Ray." Henry told me.

I then got so agitated.

"Look, why don't you go home and leave me alone. Besides, this is my first day being back home from Amber Beach and I want to spend some time alone." I told Henry.

Then, Henry took the tube and went up.

Right after Henry went up the tube, Ray came into the Man Cave.

"Hey, Cheyenne, my sweet cupcake." Ray told me as he hugged me.

"Hey, Daddy." I told Ray.

"Why did you tell Henry to leave?" Ray asked.

"Because I wanted to spend some quality family time with you, Daddy." I told Ray.

"Okay. So, do you want to watch a movie?" Ray asked.

"Sure." I told Ray.

Ray then placed the movie into the DVD player, pressed play, and we began to watch Power Rangers Dino Charge: Redemption.

 **(Okay. Cheyenne's back home at last. And now, she gets to spend time with Ray. What will happen next? Will the Rangers come and visit Cheyenne? Well, you'll have to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	37. The Rangers Check In On Me

As I'm sitting on the couch, recovering from the cuts and bruises, the elevator door opened and Tyler, Koda, Kendall, Shelby, Chase, Riley, and Sir Ivan came in.

When they saw me, they came running over to me.

"Hi, Cheyenne." Tyler said as they were all hugging me.

"How are you doing, my dear fair maiden?" Sir Ivan asked.

"I'm doing okay, Sir Ivan, thanks." I told Sir Ivan.

Then, Tyler saw bruises on my hands and arms and he, Shelby, and Kendall were sitting down on the couch right beside me.

"Cheyenne?" Tyler called my name.

"Yes, Tyler?" I responded.

"Where did these bruises come from?" Tyler asked as he held my hand in his.

I then looked at the bruises.

"I think they came from all of that falling that I was doing during that battle." I said, reminiscing.

"Are you sure, my dear fair maiden?" Sir Ivan asked me.

"I'm sure, Sir Ivan." I told Sir Ivan.

Then, Tyler laid back on the couch and he placed his arm around me and I then laid my head on his shoulder.

 **(Okay. So, the Rangers in this chapter are checking in on Cheyenne to see how she is doing. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne start crying? Is Kendall hiding something from Cheyenne? Well, you're about to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update because, now, it's going to get out of hand. Thanks**


	38. Kendall's Got Bad News

As I'm laying my head down on Tyler's shoulder, all of a sudden, I feel like I'm going to cry.

I then looked into Tyler's eyes and he could tell that something was wrong.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, what's wrong?" Tyler asked me.

"I…feel…like…Kendall's…hiding…something…from…me…and…i…think…i…have…done…something…wrong." I said as I was now crying on Tyler's shoulder.

Tyler and the gang looked at Kendall.

Kendall was pacing back and forth.

Kendall then came back over to where we were.

"Yes, Cheyenne, I am hiding something from you." Kendall told me.

"Please tell me, Kendall." I said.

"I…can't." Kendall said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm afraid what I'm about to tell you might upset you even more." Kendall said.

Tyler then dried my tears with his shirt.

"Whatever it is, Kendall, I can handle it." I said.

Then, Kendall sighed.

"Cheyenne, I've got some bad news." Kendall told me.

"What is it, Kendall?" I asked.

"Your female para-zord…She…passed away." Kendall told me.

When I heard Kendall say that, tears began to roll down from my eyes and Tyler then pulled me into his chest and I cried and screamed.

"I'm so sorry, Cheyenne." Kendall told me as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I then calmed down.

"That's okay, Kendall, but, what happened to her? What made her pass away?" I said.

"I don't know, Cheyenne, but, you've got a new zord." Tyler told me.

"What kind of zord is she?" I asked.

"She's an emerald green T-Rex zord." Tyler told me.

"Just like Rexy." I said.

"Yes, Cheyenne, just like Rexy." Tyler said.

Then, they all got up.

Just before Tyler got into the elevator, he walked up to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

 **(Okay. So, now, Cheyenne's got a new zord and it is a T-Rex zord just like Tyler's except it's a female. What do u think happened to Cheyenne's female para-zord? Do u think the villains might have poisoned it from the inside? Well, I hope u find out. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	39. The Dream

That night…

As I was sleeping, in my dream, I was spending time with all of the Dino zords.

As I was having fun with the Dino zords, all of a sudden, I saw my emerald green Para zord being led by…Sledge!

"Sledge, let my female Para zord go!" I yelled.

"No. Give me your energem." Sledge told me.

"What does an energem have to do with this?" I asked.

"I don't know. Give me your energem or your female Para zord will die." Sledge told me.

"Never. You leave my female Para zord alone." I said.

"Nope." Sledge said as he was pouring poison into my female Para zord's mouth.

10 minutes later…

Right after Sledge left, my female Para-zord then dropped to the ground.

I ran to her.

"No…No…No…Para." I said.

Then, before my female Para zord closed her eyes, I placed my hands on the Para's and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

Then, she closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

Once the Para was still, I then began to cry and I began to wake up from the dream.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne's still worried about her female Para zord. Do u think that Cheyenne will coop up with going to the funeral even though she still maybe broken inside? Well, you're about to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update because now, the story's about to get into a sad mood. Thanks**


	40. The Funeral

The next morning…

We all met up at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum.

I was wearing a black dress, black dress shoes, a black veil and my hair was up in a ponytail.

Right after we all met up at HQ, Keeper used his staff to transport all of us to Dino Zord Island.

When we got on the island, we saw the lifeless emerald green female Para zord lying on the beach.

I ran over to her and touched her one last time.

All of the other zords ran up to me as soon as they saw me.

Each zord cuddled up to me and right after that, Keeper came over to me.

"Cheyenne, it's time." Keeper told me.

Then, we went over to the dead female Para zord.

"Alright, Cheyenne, say a few words." Kendall told me.

When Kendall told me that, I then began to cry profusely and I ran off to where Tyler's T-Rex zord was standing.

Tyler and Ivan saw me crying and they came over to me.

"Cheyenne, my dear fair maiden, are you okay?" Sir Ivan asked.

"I'm…not…okay…Ivan. Leave…me…alone." I said as I was crying.

Tyler then pulled me into his chest.

Kendall then came over.

"Tyler, what's wrong with her?" Kendall asked Tyler as everyone else was watching Keeper as the Dino zords used their powers to take the dead Para to a better place.

"I don't think Cheyenne can handle this passing of her female Para zord." Tyler said as he was holding me and comforting me.

"I know. I feel sorry for her. That was her favorite zord." Kendall said.

"I know." Tyler said.

Then, after the funeral, Keeper used his staff again to transport all of us back to HQ.

 **(Okay. Cheyenne couldn't handle the funeral at all. The cuddling of all the Dino zords reminded her of her Para zord when she was alive. Will Cheyenne be able to recover from this sadness or will she need some help? Also, do u think the female Para zord should appear in the next chapter. Please leave your comments and also, tell me to update. Thanks**


	41. The Storm

That night…

A strange storm began brewing outside. It started thundering bad first and then, after about 10 thunders, there was a lightning strike.

As I was trying to sleep, in my dream, I heard lightning and when I woke up, the power went out.

Right after the power went out, I sat up on the couch.

As I was sitting up on the couch, I heard a really loud ROARRR!

I then looked up and saw my female Para zord's spirit.

When the spirit saw me, it then flew down from the ceiling and she started flying around me.

Right after she flew around me, she then laid herself down on my lap and she let me pet her.

"You really miss me, huh?" I asked my female Para zord's spirit.

"ROARRR!" It said, as if it was saying yes.

"Not so loud, Para! You're going to wake up Ray." I said, laughing.

Then, about 10 minutes later, the power came back on.

When the power came back on, Para's spirit became evanescent and I couldn't see it no more.

"Para, are you leaving?" I asked Para's spirit.

I then could hear Para's roar.

"Okay. Well, I love you." I told Para's spirit.

Then, Para's spirit flew away.

Right as I was about to lay back down, Ray came into the Man Cave living room.

"Cheyenne, what happened?" Ray asked me.

"Thunderstorm, Dad, power went out 10 minutes ago." I told Ray.

"Okay, and who was you talking to in here?" Ray asked me.

"My female Para zord's spirit. Remember? We went to that zord's funeral." I told Ray.

"Okay. Get some sleep." Ray said.

Then, I laid back down on the couch and I fell asleep.

 **(Okay. So, now, Cheyenne's glad to see her female Para zord's spirit. Why did the female Para zord's spirit decide to come during the storm? To comfort Cheyenne? Well, I hope you can figure it out. Please continue to comment and continue to tell me to update because now, this is going to get really good. Thanks**


	42. The Second Visit

As I was in the Man Cave living room, crying, the elevator made its same noise and the elevator door opened.

When the elevator door opened, Sir Ivan, Kendall, Prince Phillip, Tyler, and the Aqua Blue Ranger came in.

When they saw me crying, all of the men came over to me.

"Let me calm down my fair maiden." Sir Ivan said.

"No. Let me calm down the princess." Prince Phillip said.

"No. Let me calm her down. I know a trick that will calm her down." The Aqua Blue Ranger said.

Then, Sir Ivan, Prince Phillip, and the Aqua Blue Ranger watched as Tyler came over to me.

As I was crying, Tyler placed his arms out and I ran into them. He then did the same thing that he did whenever I had one of my fits.

Once he did that, I then stopped crying and looked into the eyes of Tyler Navarro.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" I asked Tyler.

Kendall then came over to me.

"Look, Cheyenne, we're sorry about your female Para zord. There was nothing we could do to save her." Kendall told me as Sir Ivan gave me a hug.

"That's okay, Kendall, I understand." I said as tears began to flow down from my eyes.

Then, Sir Ivan and Tyler then looked at Kendall.

Then, the Aqua Blue Ranger came over to me and he picked me up.

"You must be Cheyenne. The girl that my son, Tyler was talking to me about." The Aqua Blue Ranger said.

"That…i…That I am. Who are you?" I said.

"I'm Mr. Navarro, Tyler's dad." Mr. Navarro told me.

"Okay, so why are you, Tyler, Sir Ivan, Prince Phillip and Kendall are here?" I asked.

"My fair maiden, we're so sorry about your female Para zord passing away to the golden gates of Dino Heaven." Sir Ivan said as he placed his hand in mine.

"Yeah…" I said, now depressed.

"And to make it up to you, Cheyenne, we have decided to invite you over to the Dino Bite Café for lunch tomorrow." Kendall told me.

"And don't worry about paying for it, Cheyenne. I'll be the one to pay for it." Prince Phillip said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes." Mr. Navarro said.

"I love you, Cheyenne." Tyler said as they were going into the elevator.

"I love you too, Tyler." I said.

Then, the elevator door closed.

Once they left, Ray came into the Man Cave.

"What was that about, sweetie?" Ray asked as he sat down on the couch beside me.

"Just the Rangers, Daddy, just the Rangers. So, can we go to the Dino Bite Café tomorrow for lunch? It's in Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum?" I asked Ray.

"Sure." Ray said.

 **(Okay. So, the Rangers came over again to see how Cheyenne was doing. Now, Cheyenne still kind of feels upset because she still misses her female Para zord and she also met Tyler's Dad for the first time. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne have a good time eating lunch with the Rangers? Or will she start crying? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	43. It Hurts

When we got to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, it was around Noon.

Ray and I got out of the van and Ray transformed into Captain Man.

Once Ray transformed into Captain Man, we walked into the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum.

As we were walking to the Dino Bite Café, I felt loneliness settling into my heart. That's when I fell to the floor.

As I was crying, Sir Ivan and Chase saw me and they came running.

"Cheyenne, my dear fair maiden, are you okay?" Sir Ivan asked as Chase and my dad were helping me up off of the floor.

"I guess, Sir Ivan, I don't know." I told Sir Ivan in a depressed tone.

When we got into the Dino Bite Café, I saw Tyler, Shelby, Mr. Navarro, Riley, Kendall, and Prince Phillip. They were all sitting at a table together. Koda was in the kitchen, cooking.

When they saw me, they all started cheering.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked.

"You've came a really long way from being a shy little girl into a brave commander who is ready to lead us into the next upcoming battle. Cheyenne, my dear sweet girl, I love you." Tyler said.

"Thank you, Tyler." I said.

Then, Sir Ivan, Ray, and I sat down.

Right as we sat down, Koda got done cooking, placed the food onto plates, and he carried the food platters all the way over to us.

As we are eating, I realized that Riley, Chase, Koda, and Shelby were looking at me.

"So, Cheyenne…" Shelby started saying.

"Yes, Shelby?" I responded.

"What's it like having a new zord?" Shelby asked.

Kendall then looked at Shelby and gave her a "You better not" look.

"It's okay, I guess." I said, feeling like my heart was broken.

"Cheyenne, my fair maiden, are you okay?" Sir Ivan asked me.

I then got up and I ran out of the Dino Bite Café.

Everyone then looked at Shelby.

"What? That Para zord of hers is a piece of junk just like her." Shelby said.

Then, everyone started arguing.

 **(Okay. So, now, in this chapter, Cheyenne was being treated like a princess. Shelby then brought up the subject about Cheyenne's new zord. Then, Cheyenne had the nerve to get up and run out of the Dino Bite Café. Do u think Cheyenne had the nerve to start crying? Also, who do u think will comfort her? Tyler? Ivan? Kendall? Or Ray? Well, you're about to find out so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	44. Cheyenne's Heroes

When I ran out of the Dino Bite Café, I headed over to where the Parasaur's skeleton was and I knelt down to the floor and I started crying.

As I was on the floor, crying, Sir Ivan and Ray came over to where I was at and Ray lifted me up off of the ground.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, are you okay?" Ray asked.

"Yes, my dear fair maiden, are you okay?" Sir Ivan asked.

I then opened my teary eyes long enough to look.

"No, I'm not okay." I told Ray and Sir Ivan.

"Dear princess, what's wrong?" Sir Ivan asked as Ray was rubbing me on my back.

"I miss my female Para zord." I said.

Then, I went right back to crying.

Ray and Ivan then looked at each other and then, looked back at me.

"Aw, you poor sweet princess. Don't worry, my fair maiden, your female Para zord is in a better place, I promise." Sir Ivan told me.

Then, Tyler came over.

"Is everything okay?" Tyler asked.

Ray then let me down and I ran over to Tyler.

Tyler then picked me up off of the ground.

"Hey, my dear sweet girl, if it makes you feel any better, you can sleep over with us tonight." Tyler told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." Tyler said.

Then, he carried me back over into the Dino Bite Café.

 **(Okay. So, it took all three of Cheyenne's heroes to calm her down. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne have fun at the sleepover? Will Cheyenne have trouble falling asleep? Well, you're about to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update because, now, it's going to get really exciting and fun. Thanks**


	45. The Sleepover Gets Started

After lunch, I had to stay for a little while because Ray had to go back to Swellview to get our things.

An hour later, Ray returned with our bags.

We took our stuff down to HQ and waited for them to finish with serving lunch.

2:00 P.M.

After the Dino Bite Café was closed, Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Chase, Riley, Sir Ivan and Kendall headed down to HQ.

"Okay. Since the Dino Bite Café is closed up for the rest of the day, Cheyenne, what do you want to do?" Kendall asked me.

"How about if we can go to Dino Zord Island and hang out with our dino zords?" I asked everyone.

"If that's what you want to do, Cheyenne." Keeper said.

"Alright, guys, let's go to Dino Zord Island." I told everyone.

Then, we all huddled around Keeper.

Keeper then used his staff to magically transport all of us to Dino Zord Island.

5:00 P.M.

We got back around five o' clock.

Right after we got back, there was still plenty of time left before we all went to bed at 10.

"So, what do you want to do now, Cheyenne?" Shelby asked me.

I then began to think of an idea.

"How about if you guys can find me? The first one to find me will win and also will do a special favor for me." I said.

Then, Kendall began to count and I went to go hide.

5:20 P.M.

"Cheyenne, where are you?" Tyler said as he was searching through HQ.

"Me can't find her. I looked outside." Koda said.

"Okay. So, if she isn't outside or in HQ, then, she could be in the Dino Bite Café." Shelby said.

Then, we went upstairs to the Dino Bite Café.

5:30 P.M.

Ivan's POV:

When we got upstairs, we then started looking around for my dear fair maiden.

Tyler's POV:

As we were looking around, all of a sudden, I heard crying coming from underneath the table near where we cooked at.

When I looked underneath the table, I saw Cheyenne.

She had her head in her hands and she was crying.

I then knelt down and I pulled her into my chest.

"Hey, my dear sweet baby, what's wrong?" I asked Cheyenne as I was trying to soothe her.

She then stopped crying for just a second to look at me.

"I'm sorry, Tyler." She said, stressingly.

"For what, Cheyenne? You haven't done nothing wrong." I said, concerned.

"It's…just…It's been about a week since my female Para zord's funeral and I really miss her." She said.

Then, she started crying again.

As she was crying, I had the nerve to place her in my arms and I started rocking her.

Kendall's POV:

As Tyler was calming Cheyenne down, I came into the room.

"Is Cheyenne okay?" I asked as I knelt down to Tyler's level.

"She's still upset about her dead female Para zord." Tyler says.

"I know. Her dad, Ray, told me that she was talking to her female Para zord's spirit last night during the storm." I said to Tyler as Cheyenne now began to calm down.

 **(Okay. So, right after the lunch shift at Dino Bite Café, they then go to Dino Zord Island. Then, they get back around five and Cheyenne decides to play hide and seek. So, right after Cheyenne hides, one of them assumes she is up in the Dino Bite Café so, they go check. Tyler finds Cheyenne underneath a table, crying, and he tries to comfort her. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne try to get to sleep or will she have trouble? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned. Please continue to comment and please tell me to update. Thanks**


	46. Dinner Spaghetti Sleep Time

6:00 P.M.

At about 6 p.m., everyone met up in the Dino Bite Café dining area.

"Okay, everyone, what's for dinner?" Kendall asked.

"How about we have burgers?" Koda asked.

"Dude, we had those for dinner twice this week." Riley said.

"How about those round things that are made of dough and have meat, cheese, and sauce on it?" Sir Ivan asked.

"They're called pizzas, Ivan, and no, if I eat just one slice of that, I get sick off of it." Shelby said.

As everyone was arguing, I then had an idea in mind.

"HEY, GUYS!" I yelled.

Then, everyone stopped arguing and they looked at me.

"How about if we had spaghetti for dinner?" I asked everyone.

Then, everyone compromised on the idea.

"Not bad, Cheyenne." Koda said.

"Okay. Then, I guess we'll have spaghetti tonight. Ivan, Chase, Shelby, and Tyler, you guys head on to the kitchen to cook. And, I better not see you fighting. *(Hint…Hint Tyler, Chase, and Ivan)* Understand?" Kendall said.

"I'll make sure they'll stay in line." Shelby said.

Then, they headed into the kitchen.

6:15 P.M.

15 minutes later, dinner was done and Koda helped Tyler and Chase carry it to our table.

They then sat it down on the table and everyone started serving.

6:20 P.M.

Right after Ray gave me my plate of spaghetti, all of a sudden, I started getting sleepy.

Ray then looked at me.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, are you okay?" Ray asked me.

Kendall then looked at me and so did Shelby.

"Cheyenne, dear, what's going on?" Kendall asked as my eyes began to flutter shut.

Shelby then began to shake me awake.

"Okay…Okay…I'm up." I said, now opening my eyes again and sitting up in my seat.

6:25 P.M.

As I was eating my first helping of spaghetti, all of a sudden, my eyes began to flutter shut again.

This time, my head began to feel numb and so did my body. Then, without warning, I fell into my plate of spaghetti and I fell asleep.

6:27 P.M.

"Spaghetti really good." Koda said after he ate his plate of spaghetti.

"I'm glad Cheyenne thought of this idea." Tyler said.

"Speaking of Cheyenne, where is she?" Shelby asked.

Then, Tyler, Sir Ivan, Ray, Shelby, Koda, Riley, Chase, and Kendall looked over at me.

"What is she doing?" Riley asked.

"I'll go see." Tyler said.

He then got up and he came over to me.

When he got over to where I was, he then lifted me up and he looked at my spaghetti sauce covered face.

"She's asleep." Tyler said as he was holding me.

"I'll go get a washcloth." Kendall said.

"And I'll go get her emerald green nightgown." Shelby said.

Then, they were off.

6:30 P.M.

When Kendall and Shelby got back, Kendall used the wet washcloth to wipe the spaghetti sauce off.

Just as Kendall got all of the spaghetti sauce off of my face, Tyler handed me to Kendall and Kendall and Shelby took me to the Ladies room to change my day clothes.

6:32 P.M.

When Kendall carried me out of the Ladies room, I was wearing my emerald green energem around my neck, my emerald green nightgown, and my emerald green socks.

Kendall then handed me to Tyler and Tyler carried me to their base to sleep.

When Tyler got down there, Kendall was setting up an emerald green sleeping bag.

"Alright, Tyler, it's ready." Kendall said as she unzipped the sleeping bag.

Tyler then knelt down to place me inside the sleeping bag.

Once he did that, Kendall then zipped up the sleeping bag to where my head was sticking out.

Once that was done, Kendall knelt down to give me a kiss and right after she did that, Tyler then knelt down to give me a kiss.

"Sweet dreams, my sweetheart." Tyler said.

Then, Tyler and Kendall headed back upstairs to join the others.

 **(Aw. So cute. I remember doing that when I was little. Do u think Tyler was being dad like material right there? Also, do u think Kendall was being mom like material right there? What's going to happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned in. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	47. The Second Dream: Get Concerned

8:30 P.M.

As I was sleeping, I was having another dream but, instead of it being about my female Para zord, it was about Tyler.

Tyler and I were walking in the woods. Then, all of a sudden, Sledge and his crew magically appeared.

"Sledge, what are you doing here?" I asked Sledge as Poisandra and Fury grabbed a hold of Tyler.

"Well, I'm here to kill the Red Ranger." Sledge said.

"What?! NOOO! LEAVE TYLER ALONE!" I yelled.

Then, Sledge yanked Tyler's energem from his neck and Sledge left a bruise on Tyler's neck.

"Now, since I've got the red energem, give me your emerald energem, Cheyenne." Sledge said.

"No!" I yelled.

"Give me the energem, Cheyenne, or your boyfriend, Tyler gets killed." Sledge said.

I then looked at Tyler and looked back at Sledge.

"NO!" I said.

"Fine. Poisandra, use your black poisonous gas to kill Tyler." Sledge said.

"With pleasure, Sledgieboo." Poisandra said.

Then, the black poisonous gas came out of Poisandra's hearts that were on her costume and the gas began to enshroud Tyler.

Right after the gas enshrouded Tyler, Sledge and his crew magically disappeared.

Right after Sledge and his crew disappeared and the gas dissipated, I saw Tyler's body lying on the ground.

"Cheyenne…" Tyler said in a weak voice.

I then ran over to him and knelt down.

"What is it, Tyler? Please…don't…die…on…me…now!" I said, now crying.

Tyler then gripped onto my arm.

"Cheyenne…I…love…you." Tyler said as his eyelids began to slide shut.

"I…love…you…too…Tyler." I said, now still crying because Tyler died in my arms.

Then, I woke up from that dream.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne was dreaming about Tyler. Now, she's worried about Tyler even more. Why would Sledge try to kill Tyler? Also, what will happen next? Will Cheyenne talk to Tyler again? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter, so, continue to stay tuned in. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Also, new authors who are following me, please feel free to comment and PM me. Thanks**


	48. The Crying Spell: A Comfortation

8:31 P.M.

When I woke up, I found myself crying and zipped up in a sleeping bag.

I unzipped the sleeping bag, got up, and headed back up to the Dino Bite Café.

8:33 P.M.

When I got back up to the café, I found all of the Rangers and my dad were playing a game on the TV called: Wipeout and it was on the Wii.

This round was between Riley and Chase.

"Let me beat you!" Chase said as they were in the elimination round.

"Nope. This takes agility and patience." Riley said as he saw the thing come towards his character and he pressed a button on his console and his character jumped.

Chase didn't do it in time and his character fell off.

Chase then got mad.

"I told you so." Riley said.

As I was standing there, sleepy-eyed, Kendall turned around and saw me.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you okay?" Kendall asked me.

"No…" I said, about to start crying.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kendall asked.

"I…need…to…talk…to…Tyler!" I said.

Then, I started crying.

As I was crying, Tyler came over to me and so did Sir Ivan.

Sir Ivan then lifted me up off of the ground.

"My dear fair maiden, what's with this crying spell? What's wrong?" Sir Ivan asked me.

I then looked into the eyes of Sir Ivan and saw the nightmare live again. I then screamed and hid my face on Sir Ivan's shoulder.

Tyler then came over to me.

"Did you have a bad nightmare about me, Cheyenne, sweetie?" Tyler asked me.

I then shook my head and I reached out my arms to Tyler and he took me away from Sir Ivan.

He then held me in his arms.

"It's okay, Cheyenne, it's okay. Was Sledge in the dream?" Tyler told me as he was comforting me.

"YES!" I said, now screaming and crying on Tyler's shoulder.

"Cheyenne, what was he doing?" Tyler asked me.

"He tried to kill you." I said.

"And did he?" Tyler asked me.

"No, but Poisandra did! I can't go back to sleep! Not without you, Tyler!" I said.

Kendall came over to us.

"Tyler and Ivan, you two need to sleep with Cheyenne tonight." Kendall said.

Then, Tyler and Ivan looked at each other and then, looked at me.

"She does seem scared." Sir Ivan said as he saw me, asleep on Tyler's shoulder, gripping on for dear life.

"I'm really concerned for her." Tyler said as he looked down to see me asleep on his shoulder, gripping on for dear life.

"Me too, Sir Ivan, me too." Sir Ivan said.

 **(Okay. So, Cheyenne had a bad nightmare about Tyler and it took Tyler and Ivan to calm her down. What will happen next? Will Cheyenne be able to get to sleep tonight? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so, continue to stay tuned in. Please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


End file.
